Random Pairing Headcannons
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: All these are just short blips. Mostly filled with pairings that are not all to common or ones that aren't asked for a lot. The pairing will be listed as the chapter title. Hermione/Sirius, Lucius/Narcissa, Molly/Arthur, Hermione/Ginny, etc
1. Sirius Hermione

Hermione was mad to put it simply. The boys had been messing around the day before the end of their final year and through a series of events she rather not think of it left her with a very broken leg for a week. She couldn't even enjoy her first few days of total freedom and was instead stuck on bed/couch rest for a few days as everything began fixing itself. She scowled as she heard her friends laughter in the yard. They were playing quidditch, she wouldn't play but it would be nice to at least be social. She looked at the book in her hands. She had read nearly every book in this house to start and she was already having to re-read the small collection.

"Not a good start for you is it?" She heard looking up to see Sirius with an empathatic smile. Through magic they didn't know Dumbledore had brought Sirius back from the other side even in death. They as a general rule thought it better to just accept it and not question it all.

"Not really. These books are not even accurate anymore." She grumbled.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, most of them are as old as the house. Wait here, I will be right back." He said before leaving to rush up the stairs two at a time. He came back down a few moments later. "Maybe this book will give you ideas. I used to do a lot of work in trying to create new spells, maybe you can perfect some of my ones that didn't work to well and expand on others?" He offered her a small book that looked very battered.

"Really? Thank you!" She said leaning up the best she could to give him a hug.

"No problem, that has been through many years. I thought it would be good if someone worthy looked over it. Don't let anyone else know, they don't know how much I typically do these things. Would loose my player image if then found out I was working on my own spellbook...or the sheer number of books I had to read to make new spells. Let's just keep it between us okay?" He said with a smile that she quickly matched. He gave her another small hug before leaving her to pour over the book he had given her.

She meticulously went through the book finishing the day after her leg healed. Until she got to the final page.

"How to tell the girl you have loved and watched for two years straight that you are head over heels for her:

-find a good time to tell her, preferably when no friends are around

-give her something that she will love that is very important to you, books do wonders

-wait until she gets to this page so she can know

Hermione Granger, I love you. Be mine?"

She stared at the page before darting down the hall and knocked quickly and quietly on his door. He opened and looked at her with a small smile, "Yes?"

"Yes." She stated looking up at him. He broke out into a large grin.

"Well that went better than expected." He said before glancing down the hallway before quickly yanking her into his room. He repeated the same sly indecent with a different book a few years down the road with his marriage proposal. She returned the favour when she told him she was pregnant, though a book on how to be a father wasn't very subtle.


	2. Draco Luna

Draco watched his favorite Ravenclaw as she drifted gracefully through the halls. He had tried to approach her in private but she always had her head in the clouds and forgot to look around so she could see him. He finally started to figure out a plan. He went to her favorite astronomy tower and got her the newest edition of an expensive book that covered all the creatures she loved. He tied a green ribbon around it with a note and waited until he heard her coming before he left it in her path. He disillusioned himself and waited tucked away. He made sure she picked it up before rushing off to his next location as she read his note, 'Luna, I have watched you for so long yet you are to busy looking up to see me. Please continue up the tower to meet me, I wish you could.'

She thought for a moment before breaking out in a grin. She wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought she was, but she did learn a lot. She walked quickly with a skip in her step until she got to the tower before ascending the steps. She quieted her steps until she saw him and walked carefully up behind him. "I knew it was you." She said softly.

Draco whipped around quickly, "How?" He asked surprised.

"I notice many things people think I don't. I wanted you to act on it though, I noticed some Whumplesnarps gathering around you and knew you were falling in love." She said with a soft smile.

"Oh... Luna...will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked, he hated being hesitant but she really was like no other girl he ever dealt with.

Luna grinned, "As long as the wrackspurts are not causing your thoughts to be fuzzy about this then yes." She said.

He thought for a minute, "No, no bother here." He said breaking into a grin before dipping down to place a light kiss on her lips in the starlight. He never thought she was more beautiful then with love in her eyes under the stars.


	3. Hermione Ginny

Hermione laid on her bed lazily reading her book until Ginny burst into their dorm screeching. Hermione placed her book down next to her before Ginny bounded on to her bed and jumped up and down on it.

"I am the new chaser!" She squealed and jumped so she was straddling her friend still bouncing. "Can you believe it? I only dreamed of it!" She gushed bouncing until she quickly placed a passionate kiss on her friend's lips in her excitement. Hermione froze which quickly caused Ginny to follow once she realized what she did.

"Um...that was different." Hermione uttered looking at her frozen friend.

"Go with it?" Ginny questioned a tad nervously.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione stated before Ginny quickly descended to kiss her. Ginny broke off shortly later and starter laughing causing Hermione to look at her strangely.

"What?" Hermione asked self-conscious.

"Ron is going to be SO pissed about this." Ginny laughed into her neck causing Hermione to laugh as well.

"Very true. Congratulations on the Chaser spot also." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny gave a large smile, "Why thank you!" Before giving her another kiss. She got a spot on the team and a girlfriend. 'Best night so far' she thought.


	4. Lucius Narcissa

Lucius considered himself a very lucky man. He had an heir to be born in a few hours. He had an arranged marriage to a pureblood witch that was a woman he actually loved. He was a pureblood. He was rich. He was renowned. He was a prized death eater. He considered himself lucky for his small forming family. Many considered him a cruel and ruthless man. In truth, he was. His family came first, the was trying to ensure their happiness, power, and wealth.

Lucius walked into the nursery again checking to make sure it was perfect. The crib was perfect with green embroidered blankets. A plush rocking chair sat in the corner facing a balcony overlooking their gardens. Numerous toys were around ready to pacify a child and a house elf was in the waiting to serve the new heir. Satisfied with their preparations he returned to his laboring wife and sat by her side. He stayed with her against pureblood custom to lend his support until finally he held his heir in his hands.

"What shall we name him love?" Lucius asked quietly as his son latched on to his finger cooing.

"Draco...Draco Lucius Malfoy..." Narcissa said with a tired and happy smile. Lucius handed their son over to her and wiped her forehead with a towel softly and smiled down upon them slightly. It wasn't long before Draco called out wanting to return to his father.

Narcissa laughed, "Looks like he plans on crying for Daddy when he needs something. Figures. He knows who is going to be the law in this family and who he can get away with things with." She said with a smirk.

"Now dear, he is my heir. I am supposed to spoil him." Lucius said with a smirk. He never intended for his son to stick with crying to him but he couldn't be happier. His family was the reason for his existence now and he would do anything to keep it that way.


	5. Molly Arthur

Molly was excited. After announcing to her loving husband that she was pregnant with their first child Arthur had lit up in a large smile. A few days later he said he would be gone to try and arrange a surprise for her. She waited at home patiently cleaning and cooking waiting on what he had to say. Finally Arthur rushed into their small flat.

"Well, did whatever you had planned work out?" Molly asked interested.

"Yes! We are going somewhere tomorrow I think you will love." He said giving her a large kiss on the cheek. Molly laughed and tried to figure out what the surprise was. The rest of the couple's night was filled with her prodding until they were forced to retire.

Molly woke with the rising sun excited and ready for the day. She rolled over to watch her sleeping husband who slowly came to. He squinted his eyes to see her clearly before tiredly smiling. "Good morning my beautiful wife." He said tiredly give her a peck on the lips.

"Mornin' dear." Molly chirped ready to get up.

Arthur laughed, "Ready for your surprise I take it?" He asked causing her to nod. Arthur kissed her on the nose before getting up. After a quick breakfast they left. Arthur told her to close her eyes before side-along apparating with her. When they steadied on the other side Arthur stood behind her and hugged her lightly.

"Open your eyes." He whispered softly in her ear. She obeyed and gasped softly. "Bought and paid for." He said as she stared at his surprise. She looked upon the small flat with a large garden and yard.

"This is ours?" Molly asked in wonder. A

Arthur gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yes. It isn't too big, only two bedroom, but it has plenty of room for expanding out or up. We can make the home expand with our family as needed." He said smiling.

Molly turned around and looked at him with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Oh our own little burrow!" She cried out kissing him with enthusiasm. Arthur new he had made the right choice for their future. He didn't realize though how much they would need to expand it all, but it was worth all the effort.


	6. Random Muggle Tidbit

The Sarrens lived next to the Granger family for the past 40 years. They had always been a normal family. Then it changed when a little girl with brown hair was brought into the world. They had brought over their own little girl to play with her and strange things had happened. Toys moved on their own. Flowers bloomed. Milk warmed to the correct temperature. As the girls aged stranger things became more and more common. Quickly the Sarrens decided it was best to keep their little girl away. They didn't want their little girl in danger and they were becoming slightly afraid of what was happening over at the Granger household. They watched in wonder in slight fear, remaining silent. Finally, their fear seemed to disappear when all of a sudden Hermione Granger packed up and left for a boarding school. No matter how normal the family itself was, that Granger girl was a strange one.


	7. Hermione Tom Riddle

Hermione looked at the journal she had nicked from Ginny. She had picked it up accidentally at first, their book bags had fallen and she had picked it up in her lot. Then she realized it was blank though Ginny always wrote in it so she tried to write and watched as the ink faded.

'Ah, a new writer. What is your name?' A scrawly script went across the page.

'Hermione Granger, who is this? Are you in the book? Are you real?' She wrote back with a shaky hand.

'I am Tom Riddle. I am very much real, I can assure you that. My soul is trapped in here from many years ago. What is a girl like you doing stealing a journal?'

'It was mixed in with my many books on accident.'

'Ah, a smart girl.'

'Yes, it sets me apart sadly.'

With those words a conversation started, a love that can only be formed through those at the peak of intelligence. Which led her to now, stealing the book from her sleeping friend. She slipped into her bed and closed the drapes casting a quiet 'lumos' and began writing.

'Writing can be fun, but let me show you something.' Tom scribbled across the page. Hermione looked at the page a moment before picking up her quill and scrawling 'show me' back before gasping as her mind felt pulled from her body.

She stumbled and looked around her at surroundings. It seemed to be the Slytherin common room, though very, very empty. An attractive teenage boy got up from laying down on the couch out of sight.

"Ah my Hermione, definitely beautiful. I would have done this sooner but it takes great energy to do this. Memories are fairly simple, making a place like this to meet though, that is hard." Tom said stepping forward towards her.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked confused more than she could ever really convey.

"The Slytherin Common Room, in a shared space between our minds, channeled by my journal which is fused with my soul" Tom said matter-of-factly.

Hermione looked around in wonder, "This...this is fascinating. Why did you bring me here now though?" She asked him confused.

"For a brilliant girl you can be dense. I am short on time it seems, and I wanted to do something..." Tom said stepping forward and bending down to kiss her roughly. "That. That is the reason that I wanted to do that. I didn't want to miss the chance to at least get one kiss from you." Tom said to a stunned Hermione.

"How long do you have left?" Hermione said sad to which Tom smirked.

"I think I only have tonight left to do this. So please, let me just spend tonight in your presence." Tom said looking at her waiting.

"Sounds...fun." Hermione said accepting another rough kiss from him. They sat down discussing spell theories for the rest of the night and exchanging kisses until he had to let her go in the morning. She got up and slipped the journal back into Ginny's bag and went back to her bed crying. She couldn't explain she had said goodbye to the boy she loved, a boy who only truly existed in the book.


End file.
